My Pretentious Crybaby, My Love
by FriedPotatoWithMashedTomato
Summary: Maron never thought of it. She never expected her best friend to fall in love with her. And to discover that her best friend was just pretending to be a clumsy fool to get her attention was even shocking. Would she accept him when actually he's a devil?
1. Chapter 1

**"My Pretentious Crybaby, My Love"**

by: Nikoli-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"True Feelings"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dismissal Time.

The last period has finally ended. Every student was glad to go through another lazy afternoon. Everyone was getting ready to go home -- Except for me.

"Maron-chan! Maron-chan! Wake up! Classes have already ended." My seatmate shook my body to wake me up.

Slowly, I fluttered my eyes open.

A sweet smile greeted my sleepy mind. "Thank goodness, you're up."

I lifted my head from the table and gave a wide yawn. "What happened?" I asked, rubbung my eyes in the process.

"You fell asleep... AGAIN!" she answered, emphasizing the word again meaning I didn't fall asleep in class for the first time.

"I did?!" I gasped, quite shocked of myself.

"Yes! Pakkyamlamao-sensei was really mad when you slept in the middle of her lesson. She said she'll deal with you first thing in the morning."

"Is that so?" I felt a cold chill running through my spine. **'I think I should get ready with those ear plugs just in case sensei blows on that dreaded recorder.'** I made a wrote inside my mind.

**"KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" **I heard a couple of girls screaming outside the corridors of my classroom.

I was preparing myself to get home when a few number of my girl classmates suddenly surrounded me. "W-What do you want?!" I asked.

"Student Council Chiaki Nagoya is coming!" a girl announced.

"So?"

"Aww... Maron-chan is so lucky to be friends with Nagoya-kun." the other girl said.

"Uh... no, I don't think so." I humbly said. **'What's with these girls?'**

"Ne, Maron-chan!" another classmate called for my attention. "You've known Nagoya-kun since you were kids, right? Is it possible that you've grown to like him as well?"

"My mind was blank for a moment but I ended up laughing at her question. "Oh please... Me? Falling for that guy? Are you serious?"

"Then Maron-chan doesn't like Nagoya-kun?"

"Well, I do like him but not in a romantic way." I confirmed.

**'TOINK!'**

I lifted my head only to find out that Miyako was the one who hit me. "What did you do that for?"

Toudaiji Miyako A.K.A my girl best friend.

"If you really like Nagoya-kun. then I'll consider you as my rival." Miyako placed her hand on her hips as the other one pointed at me. "Let's have a duel!"

"Nah... I'll pass for a guy like him. He's not even my type." I waved a hand at her.

"In that case, it's alright with you if I get friendly with Nagoya-kun."

"Yeah, sure. Enjoy yourself." I shrugged. "Why do you even go crazy for a guy like him?"

"He's handsome a girl answered.

"He's smart." another girl stated.

"He's gentle."

"He's cool."

"He's popular."

"And most of all..." Miyako was the on to answer. "He's the Student Council President."

**'He's not the guy you actually think he is.' **I kept to myself.

**'THUD!' **the door opened and in came the famous Nagoya Chiaki.

"Maron! Come on! Let's go!" the school heart throb said.

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed my bag and walked beside him.

But then, Miyako suddenly appeared and grabbed Chiaki's arm. "Ne, can we walk home together?"

"Sure!" Chiaki cupped her chin and gazed deeply in her eyes. "Anything else you want to ask from me?"

**"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" **the students screamed...well, the girls did all the screaming while the boys just sighed in defeat.

"It seems to me that you're the only girl who's not squealing." a deep manly voice said.

I looked at my side only to find Noin Claude standing beside me. "Noin-senpai! What are you doing here?!"

"Im' not sure myself. I guess I just wanted to see you." he smiled.

I remained speechless as I dazed over him.

"Noin-senpai! Sensei wants to see you." a student came running towards us and pulled Noin away.

"See you again tomorrow, Kusakabe-san!"Noin waved a hand before disappearing through the crowd.

"Who's that?" Chiaki inquired. His voice slightly changed.

"My senpai..." I flatly answered his question. "And would you please remove your dirty hands off me!" I said as I pinched his hand which was comfortably lying on my shoulder.

Chiaki gave me a stern look before leaving. "Let's go!"

"Ah... Chiaki! Wait for me!" Miyako ran to catch up with him.

"Geez... what's his problem?" I said as I followed.

---------- My House ----------

"What?!" I gasped.

"You heard me right. We're going to Okinawa for our annversary." My father informed me suddenly.

"We've been planning to go there for quite awhile now." my mom added.

"But... but... but..." I wanted to complain.

"Don't worry, Maron-chan. Chiaki here will be staying with you during our absence." Father said as he patted Chiaki's back.

"W-What?!" Chiaki was as confused as I am. "But I..."

"Oh... your father haven't told you yet?" Mon stated with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nope. He didn't mention anything about this."

"Well... as you already know, you're father will be leaving for a business trip in Osaka so we have decided that the both of you should stay together to make sure nothing bad happens."

"But mom!" I whined.

"Don't worry, Maron-chan. We'll only be away for a week." My father said. "And Chiaki would be here for you."

"By the way, Chiaki-kun. Your father just snet for your luggages. It's in the room beside Maron's bedrom." My mother reminded him. "Please take care of our precious daughter."

"Uh... s-sure!" Chiaki wasn't able to protest.

"That's settled then." Father huffed as he lifted their luggages. "Goodbye!"

"Take care you two."

And finally, they left.

---------- My Room ----------

I buried my face on my pillow as I sulked in bed. "How could they just decide without me? And to think that I'll be living alone with..."

"Maron! It's time to eat." I heard Chiaki's voice from the hallway.

"I'm not hungry."

"But I brought this up for you." Chiaki entered my room carrying a tray of food.

"Sigh... Just place it on the table then." I said.

"Alright."

**'CRASH! THUD! SPLASH!'** unfortunately, he slipped.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" he said as he rushed out to get a broom and quickly cleaned the mess he caused.

**'This is the reason that I can't possibly fall in love with Chiaki-kun. For in reality, when nobody's looking, he's a clumsy hopeless crybaby.'**

Chiaki knelt down infront of me and apologized."I'm really sorry, Maron-chan. I promise this won't happen again." he said as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Sigh..." I took the effort of lifting my head up from the pillow to look at him. "You're crying again?"

"I'm sorry. I always make Maron-san angry." More tears filled his eyes.

"No! No! No! I-It's alright. I'm not angry. Just stop crying." I said as I quickly grabbed my handkerchief to wipe his tears.**'This isn't fair. Every time he does this, I get all soft inside.'**

"You're not angry anymore?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm not."

"I'm glad to hear that." Chiaki finally smiled.

as for me, I sat at the edge of the bed and sighed. I crossed my legs and folded my arms as I gave him a slight scolding. "Boys shouldn't be crying. How many times have I told you that?"

Just then, my phone started ringing. I reached for my bag and took it out. "Oh... It's a message from Noin-senpai!"

The message was as follows:

**Maron-chan,  
**

**Tomorrow. Let's have lunch together. Can we?**

**Noin**

"Kyaa! Noin-kun just asked me out to have a lunch date tomorrow!" I squealed in excitement. "What do you think, Chia...?"

But unexpectedly, the usually gentle Chiaki pounced at me. His eyes were dead serious and a frown curved his lips. His words and actions changed as well.

"W-What are you doing?!" I was shocked at him.

He pressed me down on the bed as he whispered on my ear. "I won't let him have you."

I tried struggling but he wouldn't even budge. "Chiaki! Get off me!"

"No!" he sternly said as he forcefully pressed his lips on mine. He grabbed my wrists to prevent me from resisting. "I'll let you remember that you're only mine." I heard him say as he parted his lips.

"Chiaki, please stop this." I pleaded bit it didn't do much help.

"Don't worry. I'll only leave my mark on you." Chiaki softly said as his face hovered on my face. He went lower. He allowed his tongue to travel on my neck. I bit my lip so as not to let out a moan.

But then, he got a little bit aggressive. I couldn't help to gasp when he left a hickey on my nape.

He then moved back into kissing me again. His lips gently caressed mine. His tongue explored the insides of my mouth satisfied with the bliss he boldly received.

After a long hot lingering kiss, he stopped. His eyes deeply gazing at my own as he slowly released my wrists. Both of us were panting for air. Our faces flushed with a rich hue of red. Chiaki buried his head on my shoulder. The warmth of his breath touched my skin making me utter his name. "Chia..."

"I love you."

The sudden confession left me in deep silence.

"I love you." He repeated.

My mind was still confused. "Sorry but..."

"Don't answer me right now. Think about it."

"Chiaki..." I called his out his name again. "Do you smell that?"

"You're not taking me seriously!" he frowned at me.

"No, really. I smell something burning." I informed him.

Chiaki tried smelling the air and finally... "I forgot about the chicken on the oven!" He quickly jumped off me and dashed out of the room.

"I knew it. He'll never change." I sighed. "But still..." My fingers touched my trembling lips. "He's a lot different from the Chiaki I knew before."

---------- Downstairs ----------

"Aw... This sucks!" Chiaki coughed his way through the kitchen.

The fire alarm beeped as the smoke started to fill the ceiling. Chiaki reached the oven and took out the over-baked chicken.

I came running down to look at the situation. I held a gasp as I saw a black cloud rising out the kitchen. I hastily opened all the windows downstairs so as the smoke to get out in the open air. I then groped my way inside the kitchen and turned off the alarm.

As my surroundings started to clear up, I saw a devastated Chiaki poking the chicken with a fork. He turned his head towards me and stuck a silly look on his face. "It doesn't look good but it's still edible though."

I closely examined the chicken and thought otherwise. "It's totally burnt. Are you sure it wouldn't taste deadly?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Why don't we order some pizza instead?"

"Are you trying to say you don't want to eat my cooking." he suddenly made that pouting face which looked like he was about to cry.

"N-N-No!" I stuttered as my hand reached for the apron to wipe his wet eyes. "It's not that I don't want to eat your cooking. I just feel like eating pizza for dinner." I placed a hand upon his cheeks as I told him gently. "Stop crying now, okay?"

"Okay." he answered, his tone changed. The expression on his face wasn't that of a childish crybaby anymore rather it was that of a handsome young heart throb.

I was held captive by his charm for a mystical moment. I found myself staring at his mesmerizing eyes that I didn't even noticed he placed his hands on my shoulders nearing me for another luscious kiss.

As I felt another dab on my lower lip, I quickly backed myself from him. "E-Eto... I'll call Pizza Castle to make our orders. What do you prefer? -- Bacon, olives or pepperoni?"

"All of the above." He shrugged.

"Uh... okay, sure!" With that said, I trotted out into the hallway.

I stood before the phone panting. I pressed a hand on my chest, feeling my heart pound abnormally fast. **'What should I do? If this continues, I don't think I would be capable of stopping him from doing something really stupid. I should inform my parents about this... but would they even believe me if I told them how weird Chiaki has been acting since they left? They've known him for as long as I have and they know him as a cowardly crybaby who seemed to be hopeless in having a good relationship. They would just laugh at me when I told them that he's a potentially dangerous person.' **I thought for another ten minutes and finally decided. **'But then again, it's better to be cautious.'**

I was about to dial my dad's phone number when suddenly...

"What's taking you?"

"Chiaki!" I exclaimed.

He snatched the phone from my hand. "Why do you look surprised?"

"Surprised? I'm not surprised." I became jumpy when he started asking questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering what was keeping you so long." he answered. "Anyway, have you called Pizza Castle already?"

"Uhm... not yet. But that's what I'm gonna do right about now." I lied. **'I would have called my parents if Chiaki didn't interfere.'**

He eyed me suspiciously. "Yeah, right. It even takes you 10 minutes just to dial their number."

"Well, that's because I ... uh... it's because I honestly forgot their number... hehe." My mind couldn't grasp for any believable reason so I tried to excuse myself. "Hey! Why don't you make the call since you're already holding the phone? I still have a lot of homeworks to do. Gotta go!" I trotted away -- up inside the confinement of my room.

I locked the door closed as I fell to my knees, sighing, "That was a close one. Did he suspect me? But the he's one of the less skeptic people I know... or is he? I'm not sure anymore. It seems that I don't know him at all. Who are you? Whatever have you become Chiaki?" I asked myself questions that led me to confusion. "What am I supposed to do know?"

I dragged myself across the room and flopped myself on the chair fronting the study table. I propped my head on my elbow as I scanned the things on top of the table. "I guess I'll just have to do my homework as I told him I would." I reached for my notebooks and kept myself busy for almost 30 minutes until...

'DING! DONG!' the doorbell rang.

"Who might that be?" I asked the obvious. My curiosity led me to go downstairs to see who the unexpected guest was. But as I reached the front door, the only person I saw was... "Chiaki, who was at the door?"

"A delivery boy. And look at what he brought for us." he said, opening the box he was holding.

"Pizza!" I squealed.

"Let's eat."

---------- Dining Room ----------

"Uwah! I'm so hungry. Getting those homeworks done is tiring." I said, taking a slice of pizza inside my mouth."

Chiaki sat at the other side of the table. He remained staring at me as he ate his piece.

I caught his eyes.

He smiled.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"You've already consumed five slices."

"So?"

"Aren't you on a diet?"

I suddenly blushed at his statement as I swallowed the food inside my mouth.

"I'm not saying you're getting fat. I just wanted to know." he clarrified.

I licked my fingers and answered a -- "No."

"That's good to hear." he huffed a sigh. "I still have a chance with you if that's the case."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." he suddenly walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. "Have you ever wondered why some girls put themselves on a diet?"

"Yeah... because they wanted to become slimmer so that their crushes would notice them." I answered out of my female knowledge.

"Exactly..." he agreed, taking a milk carton out of the fridge.

"But what does that have to do with me not having a diet?" I wanted to know.

"Haven't you figured out yet?" he started to drink all the milk inside the carton.

"Obviously." I said flatly. "And also... would you please a glass?!" I took the chance of scolding him.

"I see." he wiped that milky mustache around his lips with the back of his hand and eventually, tossed the carton inside the trash can. His attention then went back to me. With some reason, he frowned. "I didn't expect Maron-chan to be this slow." he mumbled.

"Hey!" I could still hear you from here." I glared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Maron-chan can be an idiot sometimes." he smirked, leaning his back on the refrigerator.

**'How dare he insult my intelligence!' **I pouted. "It's not my fault I'm dense. Why don't you just go straight to the point, genius?"

"Alright then. You don't have to get mad at me." he paused for awhile as he folded his arms. "What I'm trying to say now is that -- since you're not on a diet, then, it must mean that you still haven't found someone you really really like -- which also means I still have a shot with you."

I looked away after hearing his explanation. My finger fiddled with the strands of my hair. It's like a habit I developed from when I was young. I usually play with my hair if I wasn't sure what to say.

We fell silent for a moment but it didn't last that long... not until...

"That's just a theory, right?" I finally organized my thoughts. "Not all girls want to be slim for their beloved to notice them. Let's just say... most or majority of the female population today thinks that going under diet can make them prettier thus getting the attention of the one they love, while the minority thinks that you can attract one's heart if you stay being yourself. I'm at the minority's side. It would really be nice if the person you admire most likes you back because of who you are and not because of how you look on the outside. Whether you're ugly or pretty, fat or thin, you'll know that his love is true. That's why I don't go for any kind of diet just to capture Noin-senpai's heart. I'll act naturally. And if he ever disapprove of my personality then he isn't Mr. Right for me. But if he does then I'll be the happiest girl in the entire world . . !!!" I squealed.

"So you already have someone who holds your heart." Chiaki smiled bitterly.

"Yup! And you know what? He's a really great person. Not only is he handsome, he's kind and gentle too. I first met him a year ago but I still remember like it just happened yesterday." I clasped my hands and began my narration. "It was a Friday afternoon. Everyone was so excited to go home but the teacher asked me to stay behind after class since I fell asleep during his lecture. As punishment, he instructed me to move a couple of boxes to the Reference Room. I wanted to go home early so I carried them all at once! They were pretty heavy though... but I didn't care. I climbed up the stairs leading to the floor where the Reference Room was located. The steps were wt so I slipped. I fell down with the boxes about to crush me... but I'm really thankful that senpai was there when the accident happened. He caught me just in time. He even used his body to protect me from the falling boxes. As I opened my eyes and saw his worried face, my heart skipped. It's as if it was _Love at first sight_! **'Are you alright?'** he asked me. I was too occupied to even say a word so I only gave him a slight nod. After that, he offered to help me with the boxes and walked me home at the end of the day." I stopped for a few seconds, remembering to breathe. "He's like a prince who suddenly came out of a fairytale! Oh, I can't wait for our lunch date tomorrow! What do you say, Chi --" I left my sentence hanging when I saw a scowl on his face. I had both hands to cover lips as I realized everything I just said. **'I didn't even consider Chiaki's feelings. I'm awful!'**

"Are you done talking now?" he uttered with a low tone.

"Chiaki, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to --"

"I'm fine with it. You don't have to apologize." a smirk suddenly graced his lips. "Go ahead and pursue your so-called senpai. But this I assure you that one day, you'll find yourself falling madly inlove with me. And when that day comes, I'll never let you escape me again."

My eyes widened at that statement. He sounded serious and aggressively possessive. I can hear the endless rhythm of my heartbeat. I can feel it throbbing uncontrollably. Was it fera? Or was it something else?

He then glanced at his wristwatch. "8:35. It's still a bit early to sleep." He suddenly flashed one of his carefree smiles and said. "Let's TV until we doze off."

I felt another skip in my heart as I said to myself. "Please don't look at me with that innocent face of yours... It makes me feel uncertain."

* * *

---------- End of Chapter 1 ------

* Phew! the first chappie is done!


	2. Chapter 2

*I forgot to say... I don't own KKJ*

* * *

**Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne**

**"My Pretentious Crybaby, My Love"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Haven't You Noticed?"

* * *

---------- Living Room ----------

The time: 10:30 pm.

Both Chiaki and I decided to watch a horror movie that night. Although we were staring at the TV screen, our minds were thinking of something else. After the serious conversation in the dining room, neither one of us tried to talk nor even stay close together. It really felt awkward since we used to cuddle up. I sat down on a one-seater coach with my arms hugging my legs while Chiaki sat at the rear end of the sofa with his head propped on one elbow. The movie was wickedly gruesome but it's as if we didn't care. Neither of us showed any sign of fear as we watched it. We were too busy with our thoughts to even concentrate with the film.

I risked a small glance at him. **'He really looks upset.' **I returned my eyes to the TV screen. **'I think I may have said too much awhile ago. I got carried away with my feelings towards Noin-senpai that I dint' even realize I was hurting Chiaki. I hate this! I hate this! Now what am I supposed to do?' **I heaved a deep audible sigh.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I assured, trying my best not to make an eye contact with him.

"You sure?"

I just nodded.

Then he glared at me. "Then tell me... why are you sitting way over there? Are you avoiding me?"

"N-No! What gave you that idea?" I began to stutter.

"Prove it."

"How?"

He patted the cushion beside him. "Sit here."

"No, thanks. I'm perfectly fine with the view over here." I said stubbornly.

"You ARE avoiding me." he emphasized the word ARE meaning I was indeed avoiding him for some reason.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"What makes you sure of that?"

"It's due to the fact that you even refuse to sit next to me."

"You're really persistent, aren't you?"

"I'm only asking you to come and sit here. Is that even hard to do?" He patted the cushion beside him but this time was even louder.

Knowing that he won't take no as an answer, I followed his request. I couldn't even call it a request by the tone of his voice. It sounded more like an order. So there I dragged myself and sat at the other rear end of the sofa-- opposite to where Chiaki was seated.

I took a cautious glimpse at him. I raised a brow when I saw him glowering at me. "What? I'm already sitting right next to you."

Chiaki suddenly stretched out his hand in the act of reaching me. "You're still so far away. You'll get lonely there."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm sitting right where I want to and besides, I feel so much safer here." I said, leaning away from his grasp.

"What do you mean by that?" he glared.

"Nothing."

"Come a little bit closer."

"Why do I have to get any closer?"

He frowned. "Because I need a hug."

"A hug?!" I was taken aback. "Why would you need one?"

"Cause I'm scared." he answered with a clause.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Do you think I'm still going to believe you after all that happened tonight?"

"Yes, because I feel like I want to cry right about now." he warned me. He started pouting again and his eyes began to water with tears. "Maron-chan's being cold and she won't even give me a hug. The movie is too bloody and I'm scared out of my wits. I'm sitting all alone and it feels kinda lonely. I don't know what to do anymore. I think I'll just have to cry."

Seeing that cute, adorable, face of his brings out the biggest softie in me. He was way out of my league. I wasn't able to hold back so I slowly broke down and finally gave in to his irresistible charm. "Aah! Chiaki! No! D-Don't cry. I'll give you a hug. Come here you..."

I was blindly controlled by my abnormally giving heart. I sprawled my arms around this crybaby, taking him inside my gentle embrace. As I held him tightly, a memory suddenly flashed inside my mind.

* * *

_I still remember that time when I said something I shouldn't have._

_It happened when we were both young. I was jogging my way towards the park, the place where I promised to meet Chiaki and play._

_I was nearing the park and I was panting so heavily. I stopped for a while to catch my breath when suddenly; I saw a figure of a young boy running towards my direction._

_"MARON-CHAN!!!"he called out with his tear streaked face._

_"Chiaki?!" I exclaimed. "Are you crying again?"_

_"Maron-chan! You're here! You're here! I thought you'd never come." he tackled me with a huge hug._

_I caressed his head to comfort him while inquiring, "What's wrong? what happened? Did those kids bully you again?"_

_"No." he answered as he rubbed his face on my bosom._

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"I saw something really scary at the park. It's a real live monster and it has a pair of glowing green eyes! I was so scared so I ran away."_

_"Coward! You're a big now, aren't you?" I reprimanded him for acting so ridiculously._

_"Uh-huh." Chiaki responded with a nod._

_"Then you shouldn't be crying!" I said as I took out my hanky and wiped his nose. "Big boys don't cry you know. If you keep acting like a clumsy, cowardly crybaby, not one girl will ever fall in love with you. Therefore, you wouldn't get married and you wouldn't have kids in the future. You wouldn't be a father and you'll grow old by yourself. You'll be lonely if that happens."_

_"No, I won't." he protested. "Because Maron-chan will always be there for me."_

_"I can't always be there for you. I have my own plans of getting married and living in a big house."_

_"Does that mean that Maron-chan wants me to get out of her life when she marries another guy?" he pouted. "If that's so, then I'll take you as my bride and we could get marry and live in a big house together and you won't ever leave me alone again."_

_"That's pretty conceited. I can't always revolve my world around you." I stated my opinion against his idea. "You look cute but you're a crybaby. I want someone brave enough to protect me -- just like a prince in a fairytale."_

_"I could be one for you." he quoted with a serious look on his adorable face._

_"You? A brave prince?" I laughed my heart out. "How could you? You're even scared of a butterfly."_

_He made that usual pouting face of his as he stomped away. "I'll show you."_

_"Hey! Where are you going?" I skipped behind._

_"The park. I'll face that monster because I'm a bog boy now."_

_"Really?" I irked._

_"Just you wait." he said, almost staggering as we reached the park. He was scared out of his wits but still acted as if not._

_I followed close behind, giggling in amusement. "Okay, But always remember. I'm always here to give you a hug just in case you chicken out."_

_"I'm not scared!" he contradicted yet his legs wobbled._

_"Yeah,yeah, I believe you." I said, unconvinced. "So... where's the monster you're talking about?" I asked with excitement and anxiety._

_"There." he pointed his little finger towards the bush._

_"Where? I can't see it."_

_"Of course you can't! It's hiding beneath those bushes."_

_Just then, a rustle was heard._

_Chiaki hastilly jumped behind me, afraid that something might pop out from those bushes._

_"I thought you said you're a big boy now." I grinned._

_"I thought so too but I guess I lied. I'm not that brave." he admitted. His eyes watering with tears._

_I sighed at that look. "You're hopeless."_

**__****'RUSTLE! RUSTLE!'**_the bushes moved again._

_"It's the monster! I'm sure of it." Chiaki cried._

_"Oh please!" I rolled my eyes. Being the witty little girl that I am, I walked up the bushes just to find out what was making the noise._

_"Ah! No! No! Don't come near it! It might eat you!" he pulled me back._

_"Don't be a scardy cat! It won't hurt us." I scolded him._

_"How sure are you?"_

_"I don't know! But if it DID try to hurt us, I'll surely beat it up." I stated with my fist up._

_Chiaki's eyes watered even more. "Wah! Maron-chan's even scarier than the monster."_

_Throb. "What's that supposed to mean?" I suddenly had the urge to spank him hard on the head._

_"MEOW!"_

_We then heard a sound. The bushes rustled violently and the sound came again. "MEOW!"_

_Chiaki gripped my arm tighter. "It's the monster."_

_"Ssshhh..." I hushed him._

_Just then, some furry creature jumped out of the said bushes._

_"Aah!" we both screamed._

_"MEOW!" It said._

_We just stared at it as it stared back at us._

_"A cat?" I suddenly raised a brow at the boy who trembled beside me. "Is this your monster?"_

_"I... I think so." he stuttered his answer._

_"HAHAHA!!!" I rolled on my stomach as I bursted out laughing. "You really are pathetic. You're even scared of cats!"_

_Chiaki was now on the verge of crying once again. "Maron-chan is so mean!" he ran away and returned to his house._

_He never talked to me since then... well, at least about a week._

_He really was a crybaby from the start. Someone who I can't possibly fall in love with... or so I thought..._

* * *

"You really are pathetic." I laughed at that memory. "I wonder what your fan girls would say if they saw you right now."

"Who cares?" Chiaki sighed contentedly. "As long as I have you." His character amazingly changed within a snap. His aggressive and daring self completely dominated him again. He pressed me down on the couch as he bent his body over me. Strategically, he positioned one of his knees between my thighs as his hands stationed on either of my shoulders, caging me underneath his masculine form. "I can't believe you fell for those fake tears." he smirked down at me.

"T-That was a trick?!" I finally realized. Oh how naive I was.

"Yup! It was pretty convincing wasn't it?"

"Oh that's horrible!" I got mad at him. "You shouldn't be fooling around like that!"

"Hn, are you angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm enraged!"

He suddenly laughed. "Even though you say you are, you still look cute."

"Eh?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this yourself but every time you're angry your cheeks flushes a deep red." he informed me. "It makes you even more beautiful."

At that statement, I could tell that my face was burning in deeper red. "S-Stop flattering me." I covered my face with the use of my hands before he could even notice it.

"Why are you hiding it? It's not that bad." he said, attempting to get my hands off my face.

"No! Don't look at me! I-It's too embarrassing." I struggled.

Chiaki then prodded the sides of my wasit where I feel the most ticklish.

"Eep!" I squealed, giggling in the process. Playfully, I too began to poke at his ticklish spots.

We were having much fun in our tickle fight. We only stopped prodding each other when our stomach started to ache. We were panting and laughing at the same time which made it hard for us to breathe.

He became wary of my sudden reaction. My innocent and frail demeanor intrigued him. He was somewhat beguiled on how easily his gaze had an effect on me. I couldn't risk myself to look onto those eyes. It would be much dangerous if I did. I shifted head to one side, wishing that he'd get off but to my luck, it didn't happen. He did not dare pull himself away, instead, he lowered the arch on his back, ready to come down and kiss me.

Shocked as I already was, I bit my lip and shut it close, denying him the pleasure of entrance. By then, my fingers were buried on his shoulders as I attempted a futile effort of restraint. **'He may have violated me once! But I won't let him violate me twice-- more importantly-- I won't allow him to do it again in just one night!' **My system abided by that motion-- but not for long. I could feel my defenses slowly breaking down as he expertly caressed with his burning kiss.

The tip of his tongue traced my lips teasing me to open up for him. I shuddered. I think he felt it too, yet, he remained cruelly intimidating. His right hand, which was formerly pressing my shoulder, groped its way down to the roundness of my breast. He groaned slightly but I was the one who gasped in unexpected delight. **'What am I doing?! I shouldn't be moaning!!!' **I scolded myself. **'Ah, no! Chiaki! Don't touch there—aah!' **His bold hand slid down to my thigh.

Whatever he's doing right now; he's actually doing it pretty well. He was enticing me or maybe even seducing me. Well, I couldn't care less since my mind has been altered with too much emotion. I couldn't think straight anymore. **'Should I stop this? But it really feels good though. No! No! No! What am I saying?! This is way too wrong but--"**

But no. I failed.

My body gradually loosened up, given that I was all tensed awhile ago. Is this victory for him? I guess so.

He smiled, realizing how he'd won. **'Gotcha.'**

He then parted his lips from mine. Moving away, he kissed my forehead, my eyelid, my nose, my chin and back to my lips again. He gently nibbled on my lower lip as if begging me to give him the permission to enter. I just did what he wanted. I slightly opened my mouth in his favor.

He suddenly held himself back. He stared down at me. **'Did I respond inappropriately?'** I found myself asking as I stared back at him.

The corners of his lips curved into a charming smile. He brushed a gentle kiss on my lips as if saying **'Thank you.'**

He then allowed his tongue to explore the insides of my mouth. He felt a different kind of joy as he finally tasted the sweetness of this momentary pleasure. He deepened the kiss as he held me with such ardor, making me think to myself**. **Is it alright for me to continue this affair? That's the question I have yet to answer.

**'He loves you, doesn't he? He's very dear to you, isn't he? Falling in love with your best friend isn't that bad, right?' **my heart seemed to suggest.

**'Don't push through with it!'** But my brain contradicted. **'It's against your moral standards. More importantly, you're betraying the person you truly love. Noin would be upset.'**

Oh great! My brain is clashing with my heart again. What am I to do now? Should I pray for some distraction to end this pleasurable sensation?

**'RING! RING! RING!'** the phone suddenly caused a disturbance.

Taking this as a chance, I said in between his kisses, "Chia... ki don't you... think we should... answer... the phone?"

He temporarily lifted himself up to answer my question. "Nope. I don't want to." And with that, he motioned to return to his previous intention.

Knowing his aim, I obstructed him by placing a hand over my lips. "It might be urgent." I muttered.

"No, I don't think so." he grabbed my wrist which hindered him from kissing me.

I then covered my lips with the use of my other hand, determined to stop him from gaining more of his desires.

Chiaki wasn't a bit happy about my stubborn resistance but he clearly understood.

He stopped his pursuit for tonight. He got what he wanted-- twice to be exact-- so he carried himself up and stood on both feet. The phone was still ringing so he walked on and answered it.

-------------- End of Chapter 2 ----------

*Phew! I'm done with this chapter!!!!


End file.
